plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blockbuster
225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Colossal |rarity = Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Root Plant |flavor text = They call it a graveyard. She calls it a buffet. |trait = Bullseye |ability = Plant Evolution: Destroy all Gravestones here and next door.}} Blockbuster is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 4 to play and has 3 /3 . She has the Bullseye trait, and her Plant Evolution ability instantly destroys all zombies on the lane she is on and the lanes adjacent to it that are in gravestones. Origin She is based on a with more vines and a primal yellow striped pattern, and on top of a destroyed gravestone. Her ability is a pun on "blockbuster," an informal term used to describe a high-budget production aimed at mass markets, with associated merchandising, on which the financial fortunes of a film studio or a distributor depended, as Blockbuster's ability literally busts (destroys) blocks (gravestones). Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Root Plant *'Trait: Bullseye' *'Ability: Plant Evolution:' Destroy all Gravestones here and next door. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Rare Card description They call it a graveyard. She calls it a buffet. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With Blockbuster doesn't have good stats, only being average only via the help of Starch-Lord. However, Blockbuster's main use is to destroy gravestones. While Grave Buster is cheaper, Blockbuster can destroy up to 3 at once. It is also a fighter, so it is possible to reuse her Bouncing cards (mainly as or Beta-Carrotina since the are the only heroes with access to such cards); activating her ability won't be difficult either, since she can Evolve on any cheap plant to do so. It is best to play this card on another plant when there are a lot of gravestones to get rid of multiple zombies. This is an especially good idea if a Mixed-Up Gravedigger was played beforehand, as there is a three-in-five chance at most that you will take down Mixed-Up Gravedigger before it can even attack. Due to her ability, she will also leave an open lane with 3 Bullseye damage. Since her ability is the only viable aspect about her, it is always best to play this on another plant. Using swarmable plants like or tough plants like makes it easier for her to Evolve. Citron and Beta-Carrotina can take this one step further by using Spyris to see what zombies are in what gravestones to know when Evolving Blockbuster can be most devastating for their opponent. Against There's not much you can do about her ability when it has activated. It is best to try to be careful about playing gravestones if facing a Guardian hero on turn 4. Try to play them on lanes in which Blockbuster can't get rid of both, like the one on the heights and the one closer to the aquatic lane, if possible. You will also want to be careful when playing Mixed-Up Gravedigger or Cursed Gargolith as they can be destroyed easily by Blockbuster. If you have to play Mixed-Up Gravedigger, try to play all your zombies as far away from one another to minimize the loss of your gravestones. The best counter for Blockbuster is to not have any, or at least not rely on Gravestone zombies, good examples of decks being many Imp or dancing decks. If you don't have gravestones to play, then her Evolution ability will be completely useless. That way, she will just be a basic 3 /3 with Bullseye, which should be fairly easy to deal with in the mid to late game. However, be warned if your health is low, as you will not be able to block this. If this ever becomes a problem, Zombot's Wrath or a zombie with 3 can take it out easily. If it is boosted, an instant-kill trick like Rocket Science is your best bet. Gallery Blockbusters Statistics.png|Blockbuster's statistics Blockbuster Card.png|Blockbuster's card Master Grave Blaster cardface.png|Blockbuster's card image Master Grave Blaster.png|Blockbuster's textures Blockbuster vectorized.png|HD Blockbuster Blockbuster Ability.png|Blockbuster activating her Evolution ability Vine Whip.png|Blockbuster attacking Vine down.png|Blockbuster destroyed See also * Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Root cards Category:Evolution cards Category:Bullseye cards Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Instant-kill plants